


bullies to villains

by 12mywickeybaby10



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12mywickeybaby10/pseuds/12mywickeybaby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmont and isabell and Elmont are bullies while younger but turned to villains and defeated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	bullies to villains

**Author's Note:**

> I updated my story I added new stuff. Enjoy!!!

These two bullies names Elmont and Isabelle terroizes everyone. They like to beat up people.Even someone that is smaller than them like a young boy named Wicke. They bully him the most because he's smaller than them. They take his toys and throw them. His best best friend named Roderick beats them up. But they still do it. And they hits Wicke. One day at the park, Wicke Roderick Crawe and Jack were playing and Elmont and Isabelle was being mean to wicke they said stop spying on us you ugly! And don't follow us again!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then they grabbed his arms and made him hit himself. Elmont said why you hitting your self?, why you hitting your self? Then Wicke started crying real loud Isabelle said shut up. Wicke kept crying. Then they pushed him off the slide. He slid down. they came down. Then they started beating him. Then they took his teddy bear and threw it. He ran after it crying. They was running after Wicke. They caught him and smacked him. Crawe came and he asked why did y'all do that to Wicke? he's just a baby. Elmont said shut up. He slapped Wicke. Crawe said stop hitting him!!!!!!!!!! Then Isabelle pulled his hair real hard. Wicke said owwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!! stop that!!!!!!!!! Roderick said stop pulling his hair! Roderick picked up Wicke and took him home. Two years later they turned into villains. They was stealing everyone's stuff. Even in the kingdom of cloister. They stole Wicke's toys and his other stuff. Then they stole the king's crown and jewels. They stole Roderick's stuff and Crawe's stuff. Jack went to get some guards and go find them. They found the two villains. They were going back to their evil lair. That's on a cliff. Then Wicke,Crawe,and Roderick came up to destroy them. The heroes pushed them off. They fell in to lava, then some razors,then in lemon juice, then in fire then in the ocean were sharks be in. Then they fetched them. Somehow they survived then they hanged them and cut there heads off and mount them on a pole on the castle gate to warn bullies. Every body celerbrated and they were happy.


End file.
